The widely spreading use of maintenance hemodialysis and the prolongation of life of uremic patients has been accompanied by an increase in incidence of renal osteodystrophy. Recently attention has been focused on the attending periodontal problems of these patients. This study is designed to investigate the effects of experimentally induced renal insufficiency on the alveolar bone and the periodontium of adult female beagle dogs. Changes in the alveolar bone are compared to those occurring in other parts of the skeleton. The effects of uremia on bone are quantitated radiographically and by histomorphometric techniques. Time spaced tetracycline labeling is used for the study of the kinetics of bone turnover. The periodontium is clinically evaluated and periodontal index scores (PI) and gingival sulcus depth are determined. The efficacy of vitamin D as a therapeutic agent is investigated.